Change
by Mudbloodgirl55555
Summary: Change. That's what happened. I started liking him. We had to live together. Only when he stopped my problem, had I realized it. Change. That's what she did. We lived together. I heard screams. I went to stop it. And I did. Change. Seventh year is full of it. For good. Or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Lily's P.O.V**

"No! End of conversation!" I said to Alice Prewitt and Hestia Jones. They were teasing me about liking Potter. I don't though. Right…? We are at dinner, seventh year and first day back. At dinner, the first years just got sorted. Last year I learned what Moony, Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail mean. I knew what Moony meant since second year, Remus Lupin is a werewolf. James, Sirius and Peter are animagus. I mean… Potter, Black and Pettigrew.

I guess I must have been deep in thought, "Lily… LILY!" Hestia screeched. Everyone turned to look. I _really _tried sinking down into the bench. After a few minutes, everyone started eating again. "Lily, thinking about a certain someone?" She teased. That got me going. I gnawed on the inside of my cheek to keep from talking back to her, as I was the Head Girl, Potter the head boy. Instead, I marched up to the High Table and I asked McGonagall where the Head's dorms were and the password. She told me where it was and that the password was daulbings.

I walked back to the table, told James the password and where it was, and then looked both Hestia and Alice directly in the eyes. They knew me well enough to know what was wrong and how I was feeling. "Lily, we didn't mean to make you that mad, it was only teasing." Alice said calmly and gently. "Well then, you know what happened over summer and that I've had it up to here with calm and gentle." I snapped "Lily, please, you couldn't do anything about that. They were there before you were. I know you see them, I do too." Hestia said. By now they had managed to pull me back down to the bench.

"But she blamed me for it! That isn't fair!" I cried. The tears I had in my eyes since I got up finally spilled. The sob that came from me got the attention of the marauders. They looked at me with concern. Alice noticed and she nudged Hestia. "Lily, where is your common room?" I told them and they took me. The portrait was of a beautiful woman with blond hair and one bright green eye, much like mine, and a hazel one, like James'. She was smiling but when she saw me she looked concerned. "Are you okay? You can call me Kenna by the way." She said. "I'm fine, just sad. I'll talk to you when I can Orabelle. I'm Lily Evans, this is Hestia Jones, and that is Alice Prewitt." I said pointing at the girls when I said their names. "I am head girl and these are my friends. In advance, I want to give you a warning that a loud boy and his three friends are going to come. That is James Potter, head boy, the one with the long black hair is Sirius Black, the one that looks mouse like is Peter Pettigrew and the one with the sandy hair is Remus Lupin. Could you please tell them to be quiet Kenna?" I said. "Of course, Lily. Password?" She said. Once again she was smiling. I smiled back and said, "Daulbings," The portrait swung open.

When we stepped through, it swung closed behind us. In the room, there was a small kitchen, a sofa and two armchairs. A green rug was under it. A coffee table was placed in front of the sofa and in front of that was a fireplace, the fire was burning already. There were two doors. One in nice handwriting that said: Lily. The door was a light rose color and the writing was bright green. On the door, there were real lilies all over it. The other door had less neat handwriting that said: James. The door was actually not a solid color. It looked like a forest and it had does and stags all over it. I sat down on the sofa while Alice and Hestia took the armchairs.

"I'm sorry, my temper got the best of me," I said. "Lily, we're sorry too, we shouldn't have done it in the first place." Hestia said and Alice nodded in agreement. Just then boys came in dead silent. "OH MY MERLIN! THIS IS THE ONLY TIME THEY'LL BE QUIET!" I broke the silence with a screech. The boys looked confused and shocked, while the girls looked each other in the eyes, remembering what they said earlier. The look I gave them told that I _did _in fact like James bloody Potter.

"NOOOOO! LILY WE DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE YOU REALIZE THAT YOU DID!" Then we girls burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter. "What in the name of Merlin's beard is going on?" The boy being thought about said. We stopped for a (very short) moment to give him a funny look and then looked at each other and then laughed again. After we finally stopped laughing I looked at Hestia and Alice, then back James. Once again we started laughing, but this time, I had tears rolling down my face, Alice was clutching her sides and Hestia was on the floor.

When we stopped for real, I wiped my eyes and sat back down. "Weren't you just yelling at them?" Remus said confused. "Oh yes, but we have a way of things." Hest said. I snorted but then covered my mouth realizing it wasn't just me and the girls. The boys' eyebrows found their way up into their hairlines. "Did she just do that?" Sirius asked. "Oh hush and get used to it. If you will be spending a lot of your time here, which I'm sure you will, as will we, she'll be doing some things you haven't seen." Alice laughed.

"Lily, Alice, we won't be able to do what we normally do in the mornings will we?" Hestia smirked. Alice and I groaned, "Don't you dare Hestia Lilibeth Jones," I growled at her. She turned red at the use of her middle name. "Is that really your middle name?" Sirius asked. "Yes, but don't you dare repeat that. I won't Lils." She said. But then we both got an evil glint in our eyes.

I looked at the boys and saw they were all confused. I think they saw the look in our eyes. Alice handed me a pillow behind my back and I smirked. The boys saw something, so they took a step back. "Going so fast?" Hestia asked coming to stand next to me. "Uh… Yes?" Sirius said. A laugh came from behind and Alice said, "Wrong choice," A silence came next and by now the boys were only five feet from us. I stepped forwards and that was the sign for us to attack. "CHARGE!" I yelled.

Hestia grabbed Sirius and Peter. Sirius got a good hit in the back of the head. Peter was getting the stomach area. Alice had Remus pressed against the wall and was hitting him. I hadn't moved, first I was determined to win this staring contest. He had tears running down his cheeks from not moving his eyes, but I never said you couldn't. He blinked. I ran at full speed and tackled him to the ground, knocking the breath out of him. I sat on him, so he couldn't move. I'm guessing Sirius, Remus and Peter gave up. Hestia and Alice came to watch. I raised the pillow once that night. And… I got him right in the face. After that the girls and I sat back down crying from laughing so hard. "Oh Merlin!" I yelled.

"Al, Hest, wanna have a sleepover in here?" I asked. "Oh, yes," Hest said. "We would love to, Lily." Alice finished. Hest looked to the boys, "What?" She asked. "Will we ever be seeing girls like Allison Hearth in here?" James asked. She was a girl that had dated the population of the school. I felt a pang of jealousy because it seemed like he liked her. I really wanted to punch in the face; she broke James' heart last year. "Lily?" Alice said. I seemed to snap out of it then. "Yes?" I asked. Alice always knew what was wrong. "He doesn't, he hates her!" She whispered. "Remus don't repeat that! Promise?" I said as Remus opened his mouth. "Yes!" Alice said. "Was she…?" Remus asked. "Yes, she was. You tell any of your friends here, I'll hex you everyday for a week." I said. He laughed and the boys looked confused. "That is not a matter to laugh about, she will do it," Hestia said in complete seriousness. He stopped laughing immediately.

"C'mon, let's change." I said to the girls. We walked into my room, (I won't go into full detail, but it's cute) I grabbed three pairs of shorts, green for me, blue for Hestia and pink for Alice, three tank tops in the same colors and three pairs of socks in the same color. We went shopping over summer in fifth year so; we all have the exact same things, different colors. We also have a bracelet that has three gems on it, green for me, blue for Hestia and pink for Alice. We put on our pajamas, did our hair and went outside.

"Don't you guys do your hair?" Remus asked. "Yeah, but first we play with our hair," Hestia said. I sat down on the back of the couch and Hestia came up behind me. "Which one?" She asked as Alice sat in front of me. "What?" Came from the boys. "Just wait, number… eight. Alice what about you?" I asked. "Three Lils, pink." Was the reply. The boys watched in amazement as I made the tips of her hair pink and straightened her normally wavy hair. They also watched as Hestia braided (a fishtail) my red hair down my back. When she was done, Hestia sat in front of Alice and held up six fingers. Alice took her wand out and curled her hair. "Wicked!" James said. "That isn't anything," I said. The rest of the night was spent joking, talking and playing games.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Lily's P.O.V**

I woke up under the coffee table. Don't ask, I have no clue. Hestia is sprawled out by the fire, Remus is on the couch, Alice is on an armchair, Peter on the other and Sirius is lying on the floor in front of Peter's armchair. James… James. He…he's lying next to me. His hands almost touching mine.

I reach a little further and intertwine my fingers with his. "Good afternoon, James," I whisper. "Good afternoon, Lily." He answers sitting up. He rubs his eyes with the back of his other hand. Then he looks at me. His eyes widen and he chuckles. I climb out and sit down on the coffee table. He sits beside me and I notice I'm still holding his hand. His eyes follow my gaze and he blushes. BLUSHES! HE NEVER DOES THAT!

"Um… Uh…" He stammers. I smile and take my hand back. "I'm going to wake my group up, you get the marauders?" I said. He nods. I walk over to Alice and just simply push her off of the chair. "Uh…" She sounds like a zombie. "Come on," I said. We walk over to Hestia and prod and poke her. When she doesn't wake we both jump on her. "GERROF!" She yelled. We laughed and got off of her.

We got ready and went to lunch. A few minutes later the boys arrive. They sit down and I notice James is paying no attention to anyone else. Not even me… that's weird. I take a bite of my sandwich and follow his gaze. Allison bloody Hearth. I feel… tears? Why? I take another bite and get up. Alice, Remus and Hestia notice. "Lils?" Hestia says. They see where I'm looking now, Sirius and Peter do too. James is oblivious to the whole thing. "I'm going to go and um… practice my patronus." I said. "We'll come too; any of you want to go?" Hestia says. "I will," Remus answers immediately. "I will," Sirius says. They all get up and that is when James seems to notice that we're here too. "Where are you guys going?" He asks. "Just to practice a spell, James." Remus answers for me. Alice slings her arm around my shoulder. "It's okay, let's go." She says.

When we arrive at the common room, I change the password to ataraxy. When we walked in I told them to wait, that I need to go to the bathroom. I really didn't though. I walked into my room and shut the door. I lay down on my bed. I heard a soft knocking sound on the door. I gave a loud scream before saying, "Who is it?" Well, more like yelled. "James."

"Go away, get Alice and Hestia." I yelled. There was another knock at the door loudly and rapidly, more like four hands. "Tell me something about me no one knows but me and you guys," I said. "When we met you on the train, I said that your eyes reminded me of a tree, Alice said that trees were beautiful, and we finished together by saying that you were beautiful." Hestia said.

I let a sob escape my mouth at the memory and let them in. Before I shut the door I said, "Seems you're the only ones that think that," I shut the door. "LILY DO NOT SAY THAT! THAT ISN'T TRUE! LILY! NO!" The boys yelled. "I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! IS TOO! WHAT? YES!" I yelled back. I put a Muffliato charm on us so they couldn't hear us. "Lily, it's okay." Alice said. I let out another sob and let the tears flow freely. I took the charm off when I stopped crying and waited. My eyes weren't so red any more and they weren't that puffy either. When I walked into the common room I let out a scream.

Allison Hearth stopped trying to eat James Potter's face off when I did. I ran back into my room with Alice and Hestia hot on my heels. I locked the door, put the charm back, Let a few tears fall and yelled, "HE PROMISED!" I'm not so sad anymore, just mad. "Bye Allison," I heard from outside.

James. I really thought he had changed. I'm stupid for thinking it. Hestia cast a charm to make me look normal and I took the charm off. I walked outside and _he_ was there. I walked up to him and did what any girl would do.

I slapped him in the face. "OW! WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled. I said four words before going back into my room. "You promised." I whispered. His eyes flashed with guilt and regret. "I…" He said. "Too late." I whispered. I shooed Alice and Hestia out of the room, but I gave them hugs. "Please?" He said. I shook my head and walked back into my room.

That night I cried myself to sleep after I heard the sounds of his yells.

**A/N: **Okay,THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH TO **ProudRavenclaw204 **for the review and to **Dr. Watson Jane** for the favorite. I really hope I can get more reviews for this chapter. Please give me six reviews for chapter three? Thanks for reading.


End file.
